Caspian's Legacy: Rodney Matthews
by potterwolf99
Summary: Living as a peasant with his mother, Rodney Matthews runs away with his tutor to find his past. On the run, he learns that his past is magnificent. How will his life change?
1. Are all tutors short?

**Caspian's Legacy: Rodney Matthews**

**Are all tutors short?**

Rodney had been waiting inside his cottage all day and nothing had happened. His mother had been gone all day looking for a tutor for him as she was getting old and too busy to teach him.

Before she left she left him a note reading:

_Rodney,_

_I have gone to find you a tutor. Be back soon._

_Oh. Feed and water the horses._

_Mom_

He had gone out to feed their horses Destriar and Laenny. Three years earlier when he was 10, they had gone out and saw a brown and white horse grazing on grass. Rodney begged his mother, Heather, to let him keep him and she gave in. He named him Destriar. And as for Laenny, she told Rodney she had owned Laenny since before he was born.

After he fed them, he gave them water and groomed them. He saddled Destriar and put a bridle on Laenny and led them around their field. His mother told him his grandfather had learned to no use the reins but hold on by pressing your knees on each side of the saddle.

After leading them, he got off and took them in the barn. He put them in their stalls and gave them each some apples from his apple tree.

He went back in the cottage and grabbed a book off the shelf and looked at the cover. He read: _Talking Beasts: Fact or Myth?_ A picture below the title showed a beast that looked half-man, half-horse. The book called it a Centaur. It also showed a man with furry legs and goat hooves and horns coming out of his head. The book also stated it was a faun.

After reading for a few hours, he heard a noise coming from the front door. His mother warned him about people sneaking into houses and stealing things. He ran to his shelf and grabbed his pocket knife. He flipped out the blade and made his way down the hall. He got to the end of the hall and peered out and saw who had entered the cottage. His mother and a short man.

His mother had long black hair and light brown eyes. She looked about 5'9" tall. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white button up shirt. The short man beside had short red hair and a small red beard. He looked about 4'2". He looked like someone he had seen in a book about King Caspian X of Narnia, the neighboring country to his own.

He tried to remember the name of the man when his mother said, "Rodney. Meet Cornilium. Your new tutor."

Cornilium walked over to Rodney. He extended his hand and Rodney shook it. "Nice to meet you Mr. Matthews."

"Nice to meet you tooCornilium. But please don't call me Mr. Matthews, Rodney's fine."

"Of course, _Rodney_." Corniluim said. "I have some things to talk about and show you Rodney. If you'll just follow me out the door."

"Umm. Okay." He followed his tutor out the cottage door and Rodney saw a horse tied to a tree. It was a brown in colour and had a black mane.

"Ah. You see my horse Maylu, you mother said she could stay in the barn, but I don't know where in the barn to put her."

"You want me to put her in the barn?"

"Yes."

"Fine." He hopped on her Maylu's back tightened his grip with his knees. Then he lead her to the barn. He opened the door and lead her through.

He got here down the hall and jumped off. He opened a stall door and got her through. "Now sty here. I'll move you when I get some hay in you stall."

He hopped over the stall door and ran the lenghth of the hall and saw some hay with a rope knoted around it. He picked it up and carried it over his shoulder. He walked past Maylu and found a stall by Destriar's. He opened up the door and threw the hay in. Grabbing for his jackknife, he saw Destriar putting his head in the stall, looking for an apple.

"Sorry, Des. I don't got any apples." He bent down and flipped out the blade and sawed the rope. When sawed all the way, the hay scrambeled on the floor and he picked up the rope and threw it in a barrel marked: Trash.

When he was totally finished, he moved Maylu into her stall and ran to a barrel. He reached insige and grabbed a few apples and threw them in a bucket. He jogged to the barrel ajacent to the apple barrel and grabbed a few carrots. He threw them in thae bucket and grabbed the handel. He jogged to Maylus's stall and dropped the bucket on the floor.

Rodney was then finished. He jogged out of the barn and saw Cornilium sitting under the apple tree. He was munching on an apple and reading a familiar looking book.

He ran over to his new tutor and saw that he was reading a book called: _The Last Caspian: The story of Caspian X_. Cornilium was reading a page with a picture of a short man with a beard. He was a half-dwarf. His name was Cornilius.

"Cornilium. You're short and your name sounds oftly like a half-dwarf in your book."

"Yes."

"Are you a dwarf?"

"Yes and no."

"What does that mean?"

Cornilum sighed. "Yes I am a dwarf. No I am only three quarters Dwarf. "

Rodney looked puzzeled. "How?"

"My grandfather was Cornilus, the tutor of Caspian X. He was a half-dwarf. His son, my father, was a third dwarf and now I am three quarters dwarf."

"That explains why your so short!"

"Now. Time for today's lesson."


	2. I hope I'm ready!

**I hope I'm ready!**

Cornilium had been living with Rodney and Heather for two weeks and had taught Rodney alot. They would go out and talk and ride their horses or read from _The Last Caspian: The Story of Caspian X_. He would take Rodney in the woods of Archenland (his home country) and find creatures and look at the mountains. Once Rodney even noticed the capital of of Archenland, Anvard.

He taught him about the talking beasts of Narnia, dwarves, giants and King Dalan I of Archenland, King Edmund Pevensie II of Narnia and the Tisroc Rabadash XI of Calormen. But Rodney wanted to know if his mother had told Cornilium anything about his past. Cornilium always said yes, but he wouldn't tell him anything until Rodney was ready.

Rodney would ask everyday wheither he was ready, and Cornilium always said no.

After a month of Cornilium living with them, he told Heather he wanted to take Rodney out camping for an astronomy assignment. She was a little nervous but finally gave in.

Rodney packed up his book, _The Moons of Narnia: The Book of Teaching Astronomy_, his jackknife, a pair of pants, t-shirt, jacket and notebook for writting his Astronomy observations, in his pack and waited for Cornilium.

When his tutor was finally ready, they saddled their horses and set out.

Cornilium had tied a rope from Maylu's saddle to Destriars bridle so that Cornilium could lead Rodney when it was getting dark.

After what seemed like two hours, Cornilium got Maylu to halt and Rodney got Destriar to do the same. The dwarf got off his horse and ran to Rodney and motioned for him to climb off.

When he did Cornilium said, "Good. Get your pack and tie Destrir to a tree. We're setting camp up here."

"Okay and, umm.. it's Destriar. D-E-S-T-R-I-A-R."

"Oh. Sorry Destriar." He jogged over to Maylu and grabbed his things and grabbed her reins. He lead her over to a tree, dropped his duffel bag and tied up to the tree. And when Rodney had done the same, they set up their tent.

Cornilium left for firewood. Rodney noticed that for a guy with short legs, he moved fast!

While he was gone, his pupil gathered big rocks and placed them in a circle. He repeated the process, towering the rocks higher until he was to tired and out of rocks.

When the dwarf got back, arms piled high with logs, they filled up the firepit and lit them with a match. They had packed a pot, water, apples and meat. Cornilium sent Rodney for a rock to place the pot on. When he got back they prepared their meal.

Cornilium was a magnificent chef. He chopped up some apples and placed them in the pot, which he had had Rodney fill with water to boil. After the apples where cooked, he set them on a plate, while he grabbed a pan out of the bag. He placed the meat on it and rested.

Five minutes later he flipped it and laid back down.

"Cornilium. Are we actually here to do astronomy?"

"No."

"What are we here to do then?"

"Not now. In the morning."

"Bu-"

"No buts. You are not ready yet!"

"But Cornilium!"

"WHAT?"

"The meat's burning!"

"Oh. Then why didn't you tell me?" He grabbed to plates and put the meat on them. He handed out the rest of the apples between them and they ate.

It was a magnificent dinner. It almost made up for not being told what he wanted. Almost.

They ate for what seemed like an hour then Cornilium washed the dishes.

Finally they were all done. The dwarf and the boy sat down and grabbed the book, _The Last Caspian: The Story of Caspian X_ and flipped to the bookmark. They read nonstop for an hour when Rodney asked, "Who wrote this book? I completly forget."

"Hmm. Good question." He put in the bookmark and closed the book. It read in blue letters: _J_._J._

"Who's J.J.?" Rodney asked.

His tutor flipped to the back page and flipped through until it said, _About the Author_. "'_J.J. is an Archenlander who lives alone in the woods in his wood hut. This is his only novel. He wrote it when he was 23._'"

"Oh." They kept on reading.

They came to the chapter on Caspian's family. It had a picture of a boy. The caption said, _Prince Edmund Pevensie II, the only child and heir to the throne of Caspian X and Susan Pevensie_. He had black hair and black eyes. He was wearing a red robe with a green lion.

"That was the King?" asked Rodney.

"Yes. Twenty-six years-ago."

"How long ago did Caspian die?"

"Oh, Ten years ago I think."

"Wow. How old was Edmund when he became king?"

"Thirty-six."

"Does he have any children or wives?" Rodney asked.

"He is married to an Archenlander named Rose. They have a daughter named Liana Pevensie." answered Cornilium.

"So if he nevers has a son, Liana will be queen?"

"Yes. That's true."

"Let's keep reading." And they flipped back to their page and read.

Rodney awoke to find Cornilum not in the tent but out already cooking breakfast. He had the pan frying on the rock. By the smell, he could tell he was making bacon and eggs and possibly apple slices.

"Hello Rodney. I'm making breakfast. You get dressed and then we'll eat."

So Rodney went back in the tent and got dressed. He had brown pants and a white shirt. He felt in his pack and pound the socks. He put them on and slipped on his shoes. Then he left the tent.

Cornilium had just finished placing the food on the plates when Rodney got out. He grabbed a dry log and sat down. His tutor passed him his plate and a fork.

It an even better meal than the night before. Then he only had apples and meat. Now he had apples, meat and eggs. When he finished, he had a sip of water and helped Cornilium with the dishes. The dwarf washed and the boy dried. They packed it up and Cornilium got dressed. He had a white shirt, blue jeans and a brown jacket.

He felt nervous. He opened his mouth and said, "Am I ready."

The dwarf sighed. Rodney thought, _I hope I'm ready_!


	3. Home

**Home**

Cornilium sighed again. "Almost."

"What!"

"I need to take you to Narnia before I tell you."

"Why?"

"You family's past is in Narnia."

"I don't get it."

"You don't have to. But I think we should head back to your cottage to tell your mother we made it out alive."

"Fine!" Rodney stomped.

"Rod."

"Never call me Rod."

He went inside the tent and got his pack. Cornilium took down the tent and put it in his duffel bag. He loaded it on Maylu's back on untied her. Rodney did the same. Cornilium tied the rope up between the two horses again. The two hopped up on their horses and left their camp.

Rodney was in a bad mood the whole trip back. When Cornilium tried to talk to him, he gave him the silent treatment. So the trip was fairly quit. The only noises would be the horses braying or a bug zip past Rodney's ear.

Finally, he saw his cottage, garden, barn and pasture. His mother looked like she was riding Laenny.

They made it to the cottage and Heather got off her horse. She lead Laenny to the barn and came out. She had on a pair of white pants, a white shirt and blue jean jacket. She also had her pair of brown cowboy boots. She ran towards them and said, "How was you night like?"

"Fun, educational and delicious." Rodney said.

"Ahh. Nice to hear." His mother said. "Have you had lunch yet?"

"No."

"Okay. Let me fix that."

She motioned for them to lead the horses to the barn. When they had, they untied them and lead them to their stalls. Rodney gave them all an apple and left the barn. She took the too in the cottage for something to eat.

They came in and unpacked their things. Cornilium told him to bring his knife and a few pairs of clothes. The dwarf said he'd keep the tent and that they'd leave when Heather wasn't looking.

Heather yelled for them to come outside. The two dropped what they were doing and left their rooms. They headed outside and saw a table set up with fruit, meats and breads layed out.

"This is a thanks for you, Cornilium." She giggled. "Enjoy you two."

The two looked in awe. Rodney had never seen so much good looking food. They ran over to the table and grabbed a chair each. They both grabbed plates and shoveled the food on the plates like it was their last day (which Cornilium thought, it may be).

They ate in silence. It was quite a delicious meal Rodney thought.

After they had finished, they went back to their bedrooms to finish packing. Rodney remembered Cornilium saying they were going to Narnia. So he grabbed his book _Talking Beasts: Fact or Myth_ to see if he saw any talking beasts.

There was a knock on his door, _Knock_, _knock_. "Who is it?"

"Cornilium." was his answer.

"Come in."

The door knob turned and the door opened. In walked his tutor with the duffel bag.

"Rodney. I want you to write a note to you mother before we leave."

"Wh-"

"Just say that we are leaving." Then he left.

Rodney grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil. He wrote,

_Dear Mom,_

_By the time you see this letter, Cornilium and I will be gone. We're headed to Narnia but trust me, I don't know why._

_We will take Destriar and Maylu. We have supplies so don't worry._

_I'm sorry._

_Your son,_

_Rodney Matthews._

He put down his pencil, grabbed the pack and left.

He met Cornilium in the hall. "Are you ready Rodney?"

He nodded. That was his biggest mistake he made his whole life.


	4. Trouble in Paradise

**Trouble in Paradise**

Rodney stuck the letter to the door with a nail and hammer. The dwarf and boy headed to the barn to get their horses ready. They saddled up and left the barn. They tied the rope between the two horses and said goodbye to the cottage.

They rode in silence. They heard birds song as they went along. Other than that and the occasinal bug or neigh of a horse, it was completly silent.

Rodney was getting bored and asked Cornilium, "Who was the first King and Queen of Narnia?"

Cornilium thought for a moment. Then he replied, "I think it was Frank I and Helen."

"Archenland?"

"Umm. Col. Son of Frank V."

"Will you tell me now."

"Not until we get to Narnia. We are only in Archenland."

"Where exactly in Narnia are we going?"

"Cair Paravel."

"Car Pavel?"

"No. Cair Paravel. The castle of King Edmund Pevensie II and Queen Rose."

"Why?"

"Let me tell you a story. During the creation of Narnia, two people came. Their names were Frank I and Helen. They became King and Queen of Narnia. They ruled at Cair Paravel. Their decendants ruled Narnia for nine-hundred years. But on the day of the creation of Narnia, a witch had come too. After nine-hundred years of Frank and Helen's decendant's ruling, the witch became queen. She cast a spell to make winter forever in Narnia. But there was a prophecy that two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve would break the spell. That happened and their names were Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy. They deafeated the witch and became Kings and Queens of Narnia. They were all borther sna sisters though. So Peter became High King over all the Kings and Queens of Narnia. But the Kings and Queens dissappeared one day. Soon a man named Caspian I conquered Narnia and became King. His decendants ruled Narnia for years. But King Caspian IX was murdered by his brother, Miraz. Miraz became King. But Caspian IX's son, Caspian X lived in Miraz's castle, a castle built far from Cair Paravel. Caspian had a nurse who told him of the old, talking beasts of Narnia who were supposed to be extinct. They were not though. Caspian ran away with his tutor Cornilius. Soon, Caspian blew the horn of Queen Susan. The ancient Kings and Queens, Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy were back in Narnia. They defeated Miraz and Caspian X became King of Narnia. He married Queen Susan and they had a son, Edmund Pevensie II, who now rules as King of Narnia, in his castle of Cair Paravel."

"King Caspian brought back the four ancient kings and queens, then married one of them!"

"Yes. Now they are dead and their son is King. That is why we must go to Cair Para-"

"Did you hear something." Rodney inturupted.

"N-"

"Shhh. I heard it again."

And sure enough, there was a sound. The sound of hooves.

"Let's turn and gallop. Now." Cornilium yelled. The horses turned and galloped back to the cottage. It was exausting for the horses and their riders. Cornilium and Rodney had to keep on as the horses galloped at full speed, over bumps and hills.

Soon, Rodney saw his barn. Maylu lead down to the barn. Rodney hopped off of Destriar and ran to see his cottage. When he made his way around the barn, he saw nothing but black ash where the cottage was beside the cottage, was the body of Heather Matthews. He ran to her and saw that she was burned and a wound on her back, which a small amount of blood was coming from into a pool.

"CORNILIUM!" he cried.

Cornilium came, riding Maylu. His face white. He turned his head and noticed something blowing in the wind. He lead his horse over to it. Destriar, following, was still roped to her. He motioned for Rodney to come. When he made it over, Cornilium said, "Calormen."

"W... w... w... what?" Rodney managed.

"This is the Calormene flag. She was murdered by the Rabadash XI, remember me telling you about him. He must be after Anvard or Cair Paravel."

"We gotta talk to Dalan I."

"Why?"

"He's the closed person to help."

"Hop on and let's go."

"Wait. Let's see if Laenny's here." and he ran into the barn. He heard her neigh and ran to her stall. He got her out and saddled her up and grabbed some extra rope.

He lead her out of the barn, over to the others and said, "We can put her between Destriar and Maylu. She can carry our stuff."

"Fine. I'll untie these two." He did. Rodney put Laenny between the other horses. Cornilium tied them up using the extra rope.

"Hmm. I'll get more rope." said Rodney. He ran to the barn and grabbed all the rope he could carry. Back he went.

They tied up all their things to her saddle and loaded the extra rope.

"Now. Let's go."


	5. Anvard we go

**Anvard we go**

Rodney was having trouble riding. He was still shaken from seeing his mother's body, as anyone would.

He couldn't get the image out of his head. His mother, on the ground, dead. For all he knew, he was an orphan. He remembered how happy she was that morning when they got home. Wait it was that _morning_.

They rode for three hours when Rodney noticed a tower to the right. He said, "Cornilium, to the right."

Cornilium got Maylu to head right. When she did, she broke into a gallop towards Anvard.

"Anvard we go!" Rodney heard.

They had a bumpy ride but they reached the castle quite soon.

They found a wooden door, probably locked on the inside. Cornilium hopped off Maylu, ran to the door and pounded it with his fists. A voice called, "Who is thee at thy castle?"

"Cornilium and Rodney Matthews. We need to speak with King Dalan I."

"My _father_ has left on a trip to speak with Aslan. He heard a rumour he was to the west of here."

"Are you Prince Dalan II?"

"Yes."

"This is an emergency. Rabadash XI has murdered the boy's mother and is after Cair Paravel!"

"Who is the boy's mother?"

"Heather Matthews."

"Her. I proposed to her thirteen years ago. She refused so, I gave her a cottage to the south."

"That's where I _lived_!" said Rodney.

"Well I'll get all my men to help on this journey." Dalan said. "Cane. Out and see our new guests."

Then a boy with brown hair came running out of the door. He motioned for them to come in. Cornilium grabbed Maylu's rein and lead her in. Laenny and Destriar followed (they were still tied). The castle was amazing. There was stables, buildings and of course, the castle. The boy lead them to the stables. He helped Cornilium with the rope and grabbed some of the bags. He passed Rodney his bag and Cornilium his. They walked to the castle. He opened the doors and walked in. Dodney and the dwarf followed him. He lead them up a flight of stairs to a room with the letters: _Guest_. He pointed to some beds and the others put their stuff down.

"Hello. Sorry for being so quiet. My name's Prince Cane." the boy said.

"Are you the king's son?" Rodney asked.

"No. Have you heard of Tamia?"

"Yes. Who is the king now?" Cornilium asked.

"My father, Nian."

"Your Nian's son?"

"Yep. I ran away a few weeks ago and found up in Calormen. If you'll listen, I'll tell ya how."

"I'd love to." said Cornilium.

"Go ahead." said Rodney.

"Ok. Like I said, I ran away a few weeks ago because my father was thinking of attacking Narnia. I told him how I didn't like the idea and he sent me out of the palace, which is on a mountain. I stole a row boat and some food and headed out. A week of non-stop rowing got me to Calormen. I saw a horse and stole it. I rode for a while and got to Archenland. The king saw me and I told him of my father's plans. He took me in and I have been here ever since."

"Rabadash XI is after Narnia, he murdered my mother." said Rodney, sinking lower.

"Cane. Bring the guests." yelled Dalan.

Cornilium grabbed Rodney's arm. "Let's go see what the prince has to say. Then I will tell you what you've been waiting to hear."

_Yes. Finally._ he thought.

They followed Cane down the stairwell. He lead them to a wooden door. He opened it and the others followed. The room has enormous.

"The great hall." whispered Cornilium.

They saw Cane sit down. They walked over and sat beside him. The prince was standing in the middle of the room, a boy on his left and a girl on his right.

"My fellow Archenlanders, Tamians and others. I have word that the Tisroc of Calormen is attacking Cair Paravel, the capital of Narnia. With my father's absence, I have formed an army to stop Rabadash. My son George will lead, alongside me. My daughter Lucy, will be the head archer. All knights are to get in armour and mount your horses." When he said George, he pointed to the boy and when he said Lucy, he pointed to the girl.

"When everyone leaves, I'll tell you everything."

Soon, Rodney and Cornilium were left alone in the Great Hall.

"You ready?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Fourteen years ago, a woman entered into the world of Narnia. She met a prince named Edmund. Her and Edmund had a son. But before he was born, she left Edmund. She was spotted by another prince, Dalan. He proposed and she refused. He gave her a cottage on the border of Archenland. She had her baby. It was a boy. Now she is dead. Do you know who the woman and boy were?"

"Who?"

"Rodney, think. Dalan said he proposed to _your_ mother. She refused and he gave her a cottage on the border of Archenland. She's dead. Rodney the woman was your mother. The baby was you. You are the son of King Edmund Pevensie II. You are the rightful heir to the Narnia throne, not Liana!"

Rodney was speechless. Him. A peasant living with his mother as a farmer. A prince and heir to a kingdom.

"We need to find Dalan. Your father's kingdom may be destroyed!" Cornilium said.

Rodney broke into a run. He heard Dalan's voice and ran to it. He opened the door and saw Dalan talking to George.

"Yes." Dalan said.

"I need to tell you something very important."

"What?"

"I am the son of King Edmund Pevensie II." He said. "My tutor, has told me."

"Is this true?" he asked Cornilium, who had just walked in beside him.

"It is. The boy's mother told me when we met two weeks ago."

"How long has she been dead?"

"A few hours."


	6. To Narnia and the North

**To Narnia and the North**

Cornilium and Rodney rode behind the army. Rodney had on a pair of armour and a sword. It was a longsword, made of steel. The hilt was black with gold and silver. Cornilium had a crossbow. The armour was heavy, for a thirteen year-old, for a sixteen year-old, like George, it probably wasn't very heavy. He had learned that Prince Dalan II was thirty-six, Prince George was sixteen and Princess Lucy was thirteen, a month younger than himself.

"TO NARNIA AND THE NORTH!" he heard George bellow.

Dalan's army had one-hundred fifty swordsmen, fifty archers and twenty crossbowers, all on horse.

They headed north for hours but finally, Rodney saw the sea. He knew that Cair Paravel was built by the sea.

Destriar moved along following the army. He saw ships moving in from the sea. He heard Cane yell, "The Tamian army is ATTACKING!"

The whole army burst in gallop. The archers moving to the front line to stop the ships. Rodney saw people fighting on land. Green and red flags waving in the air. He noticed the same flag that was marked at his cottage. The Caloremene flag. It was orange and black.

"FOR HEATHER MATTHEWS!" Rodney yelled. Destriar burst in gallop. He got mixed in with the fighting. He noticed someone he had seen in a picture. It was, King Edmund! Destriar went full speed, like a nascar (they wern't invented in Narnia) and made it to the king. He jumped off and grabbed the kings armour.

"What are you doing? Hey you're only a kid! Why did Dalan let a kid fight. George and Lucy okay but a kid!"

"Wait. Listen. This may sound crazy, but I'm your kid!"

"How?"

"Do you know Heather Matthews?"

"No. Wait. Yes. We were going to have a baby, then she ran away! I thought that the child died."

"No. I'm Heather's son! She was murdered today by Rabadash!"

"Your my son."

"Yes. I want to fight for my father and my king."

"Go in the castle and find my daughter and tell her what you told me. GO!"

Rodney hopped back on Destriar and raced to the castle. He went through the doorway. There was a girl who looked like Edmund. Rodney went up to her and asked, "Are you Liana?"

"Yes. Who are you?"

"The king's son."

"No way."

"Your father met a woman, my mother, and they were going to have a baby. My mother ran away and had me. Now I'm back."

"Fine. Get off the horse and follow me."

Rodney got off Destriar and followed Liana. She led him down a staircase. She then opened a door and led him into a dark room. She light a light and a room of steel weapons appeared. She walked over to a chest and opened it. She pulled out a sword. She handed it to him. "Read the blade."

He looked on the blade and it said, _To Caspian X, the last Caspian. Starsteel_.

"What's this got to do with anything?" Rodney asked.

"This sword was made by dwaves for _our_ grandfather, Caspian X. It's made of starsteel, an almost indestuctable metal. Caspian passed it down to dad, and dad was going to keep it in the chest until I had a son to give it to. Now that you are here you get to have it. Now go fight. If dad dies, and he may, I hope your smart..."

Rodney wondered what she meant but then she pushed him and he left. He found his way back to Destriar and dashed out of the castle into the battle.

He saw Cane riding towards him, "Nice sword, where'd you get it?"

"My sister!"

"What?"

"My sister, Liana. Turns out, my dad is King Edmund!"

"Hey. We're both princes. I want to find my dad. I got some unfinished buisness."


	7. Cane's last duel

**Cane's last duel**

They jabbed. They ran. They thought of their next attack. Cane was winning. He had jabbed his father's knee so the king was limping.

He limped over to Cane jabbed at him. He got Cane's sword and jabbed at his arm. Cane cried out. Nian was a fierce fighter. Cane was fourteen and Nian looked like he was in his fifties. He had more training.

With no sword, the prince had nothing to fight with. His father grabbed the sword and threw it out of the square. He charged Cane with his sword held out. Cane collaped with blood swimming out of new wound. Nian punted him in the head. The king raised his fists in the air. The Tamians roared. Rodney did not know how a man could be pleased with killing his son.

The Tamians walked away, looking pleased. Edmund had turned and someone was coming up behind him. He had his sword raised.

"FATHER!" yelled Rodney.

"What?" Edmund yelled. It was to late. The man had already sunk his sword in his back. He pulled his sword out and ran.

It was a riot. Tamians and Calormenes running for a fight. Then, a man on a horse came in from the woods, he looked like Dalan. Rodney rode up to him.

"Who are you?"

"I am King Dalan I." said the man.

"King Edmund and Prince Cane have just been murdered." Rodney cried.

"What? Who are you?"

"I am King Edmund's son, Prince Rodney."

"I have brought someone who can help." Then Rodney heard a magnificent roar. It was almost ear shattering. He saw all the Tamians and Calormenes running away. All the Narnians and Archenlanders seemed to stay though. The roaring stopped and a lion moved forward. Rodney knew not to run although he wanted to.

"Hello young Prince." said a calm voice.

"Who said that?" he asked.

"Aslan did." Dalan pointed to the lion. "Aslan the Great Lion, the creator of Narnia. The son of the Emporer-beyond-the-sea."

"Walk. We must speak to the people." Aslan said.

They walked from the woods to the castle. As they walked, people looked in awe. People were standing in front of the castle chanting, "Queen Liana. Queen Liana. Queen Liana."

Liana walked out. She spoke, "People. I am not your Queen. My brother, Rodney is the King."

"Who is Rodney?" someone asked.

"I am Rodney, son of Edmund Pevensie II." Rodney said, walking up beside Liana.

"How?" they asked.

Rodney told his story. When he was finished, they started chanting, "King Rodney. King Rodney. King Rodney."

Aslan moved forward. His giant paws made no noise as he walked. "Young Rodney. I asked this question to your grandfather. Do you think that you are ready to be King?"

"No. I don't think I am ready to be King yet. I wish I were, but I am not."

"And that's what makes you ready. You said you wern't ready. Most men would have said they were ready, making them not ready. But saying you weren't ready, makes you ready."

"So I am king?"

"Yes. King Rodney Caspian Matthews. The orphaned king."

The chanting continued. A woman walked out of the castle. She looked like Liana, an older looking Liana.

"My king and step-son." She said.

"What?"

"I am Queen Rose, your father's wife and your step-mother."

That was why she looked like Liana, she was Liana's mother.

"Let's see your castle." Rose said.

Rodney followed her into the castle.

"I see Liana showed you the weapon room."

"Yeah."

"How old are you Rodney?"

"Thirteen and a half."

"How long have you been an orphan?"

"One day. My mother was murdered this morning and dad, not even an hour ago." Rodney said lowering his head. "Wait. Where's Cornilium?"

"Oh. I found him in here injured and sent him upstairs. I can take you to him, if you want?"

"Yes."

Rose started forward up a staircase. The hall that she led him down was full of paintings. At the last door on the right, she opened the door. In he walked and saw Cornilium laying on the bed reading a book.

"Hello Prince Rodney." he said.

"Um. Cornilium. It's King Rodney. Edmund died."

"How."

Rodney told him. It was hard to hold back the tears. He told of what he saw, the duel, his father's death and Aslan's roar. Cornilium was patient and cooperative (Rodney had to stop a few times for he was crying).

Finally after a while, Rose had the chef prepare a great feast of wine, fruits, vegtables, meats and breads. It was the greatest feast Rodney had ever eaten. After the feat Rodney was taken up to the kings room. He dressed in his new night clothes and went to bed.

He was dreaming about what he would do. Aslan told him he would have a coronation before he was fully king. Since he didn't know what that was, Aslan explained that it was when he offically became king.


	8. Miran

**Miran**

Rodney was just finished dressing for his coronation when Cornilium walked in.

"My king, what will be your first order of kingship?"

"I'm going to make Cane's Field. A cemetry for the people who die in Narnia. It's named after Prince Cane."

"Very wise King Rodney." he left.

Rodney left the room and met Liana.

"You ready brother?"

"Yeah."

"Follow me."

Rodney followed her down the staircase and into the great hall.

It was unlike the night before. The stage a throne and a table with a crown. Chairs and benches had been placed before the stage. Liana pointed to go and sit on the thorne. He went and sat down. A dwarf walked over to him and said, "The Lord Nike will be here in a moment."

A minute later a red headed man walked into the Great Hall. The dwarf leaned in and whispered, "The Lord Nike."

Nike proceded forward. His red hair combed to the side. He had a small red goatee on his chin. As he walked, people starred at him. He made it to the stage and stood before Rodney.

"Rodney Caspian Matthews, son Edmund Pevensie II and Heather Matthews. With your father's passing yesterday, you are next in line to be king. You did not believe you should be king, Aslan the Great Lion, did. Do you swear in the name of Aslan to treat the Narnians with respect if they deserve respect and honour if they deserve honour?"

"I swear in the name of Aslan to treat the Narnians with respect if they deserve respect and honour if they deserve honour."

"Do you swear to keep this country free from slavery."

"I swear to keep this country from slavery."

"Then in the power vested in me, I declare you, King of Narnia." He picked up the crown and Rodney owed his head. Nike put the crown on and placed it on Rodney's head. He moved out of the way Rodney as he rose his head. "Long live King Rodney!"

"Settle, settle." King Rodney said. "My first order as king of Narnia, is to create Cane's Field. A place where Narnians may be buried. It will be where Cane, Prince of Tamia, King Edmund Pevesnie II and more, died. The first to be buried though, will be, Cane, Edmund Pevensie II and Heather Matthews."

"Wait!" a man yelled. "Nike. You forgot to give him the ring."

"What ring?" asked King Rodney.

"The ring of Kings. A ring created for your grandfather and all the kings of Narnia." said Nike passing the ring to Rodney.

It was a gold ring with the words, _For all the kings of Narnia_ engraved in it. He put it on his middle finger and raised his fist in the air. Everyone broke into a cheer.

Rodney walked out of the Great Hall and out of the castle to see his country. He called for people to collect his mother's body and to make tombstones. Rodney had them engrave this on his mother's tombstone:

_Heather Jane Matthews_

_Wonderful Woman and Mother_

_Murdered by Rabadash XI_

_Rest in Peace_

The tomb was placed by the woods. Rodney had learned his father's full name and had this engraved:

_Edmund Peter Sylvester Pevensie II_

_King of Narnia_

_Murdered by an unknown Tamian_

_Rest in Peace_

It was placed by his mother's tomb. And finally, Cane's was placed beside them and the new king had this engraved:

_Cane_

_Prince of Tamia_

_Murderd by Nian, King of Tamia_

_Rest in Peace_

Wooden crates were built to place them in. Once the bodies were placed in, they were locked. People said their words about Edmund. No one knew Cane or Heather so they couldn't say anything. Edmund and Cane were buried. King Rodney stepped forward to his mother's crate.

"I think the reason for my mother running from King Edmund was to keep me from this. Kingsdoms get attacked. She didn't want me to get hurt in a fight. Another reason, she didn't want power. If she stayed, my father would have married her and she would be queen. I learned to farm and raise horses. I had to make my food if she couldn't. Here, I would have people make my food everyday. I would not know how to raise and water and groom a horse because I would have people do it for me. So I thank my mother for teaching me what I wouldn't learn elsewhere. Thank you." He began to cry. People came and picked her crate up and dropped it in the hole they had dug earlier. They covered it in dirt. Rodney pulled a rose from the castle garden and placed it on her grave. "Goodbye." Hs tears poured onto the dirt. He walked away and into the castle. People had left and tables were pushed back for dinner.

He walked around the castle until he found Lord Nike. The lord asked, "Is there anything I can do for you my king?"

"I'm going to ride my horse around my country. You are in charge. Do not fail me Nike."

"Yes my king."

Rodney sent for Destriar to be brought to him, saddled and fed. Ten minutes later, Destriar was already riding away with King Rodney. Rodney had Liam, a lord at Cair Paravel, to show him around. He had heard about Lantern Waste, where the ancient kings and queens, Peter, Susan Edmund and Lucy, first came to Narnia. He had also heard it was called Lantern Waste was because the white witch, Jadis, came to Narnia during it's creation, she threw a peice of metal from a lantern post (he did not know what it was because there was none in Narnia) and threw it Aslan! It bounced off and hit the ground. Hours later, it was growing like a tree and today it still shines brightly.

Liam and his horse, Westan, were leading them north-west. A light started shining in Rodney's face from amungst the trees. The light shone more the closer they got. "We are at Lantern Waste King Rodney."

Oh. The light was the lantern. They moved on and came through the trees. The lantern was shining. They watched and Rodney wanted to see Beaversdam. It was the home of Mr. and Mrs. Beaver, the beavers who had help the four ancient kings and queens on their quest to defeat Jadis.

Their trip was long but worth seeing. Fauns, dwarves, centaurs, elves and others would stop and ask you Rodney was. He would answer, 'I am King Rodney Matthews. Son of King Edmund Pevensie II.' They would praise him and cheer, 'Long live King Rodney Caspian Matthews!' And skip, trot, or walk away.

They proceded forward until Rodney asked, "What is that?" He was pointing at a dark tower in the distance. "I don't have a clue. Let's go check it out King Rodney." They changed direction. They galloped towards the tower. As they got closer it became clear that it was a castle. "Hey. My father told me of the castle of Miraz, the uncle of Caspian X. When your grandfather became king, he left Miraz's castle and lived in Cair Paravel. That must be Miraz's castle!"

The horses broke into full speed. As the castle got futher into view, it looked like it was begining to become ruins, like it hadn't been inhabinted for decades (about 67 years). They made it quickily and jumped off of their horses. They tied them up. The horses started grazing as the king and his lord walked to the castle doors. They opened it and slowly walked in. It was full of dust and cobwebs. There was a figure sitting on a step with his head low. He started raising his head and asked, "Who are you?"

He looked only a few years older than Rodney. "Umm. I am the King Rodney Matthews, of Narnia. And this is my Lord Liam. Who are you?"

"I am Miran, of Narnia. Are you a desandant of Caspian X?"

"Caspian X was my grandfather."

"My grandfather was Miraz, the uncle of Caspian X."


	9. Miran's tale

**Miran's tale**

Rodney looked stunned. This guy was his third cousin!

"Hey cuz. My dad's named Jerrane, what's your's?"

"My father is Edmund Peter Sylvester Pevensie II. He was murdered yesterday. Now I'm king."

"Hey. I should be king."

"How?" Liam asked.

"Don't remember the old tale. My grandfather was king. My father was born. My father was to be king. But your grandfather and the four ancient kings and queens came back and killed my grandfather. Your grandfather became king and my grandmother ran away with my father as a baby. he had me and now I'm here. If you died right now and Liana died, I would be king as I am a decendant of Caspian I, just like you. Not only a decendant the only other decendant alive other than you and your sister."

There was no denying it. If he and Liana both died at that moment, Miran could go to Cair Paravel and tell the people his story just like he did. Then he looked up and saw Miran pick up a sword and charged at Rodney. Liam and Rodney both grabbed their swords and Liam ran in to protect the king. Rodney backed away. He ran out and untied Destriar. Iside the castle he heard a loud scream. Miran had attacked Liam. Destriar hit full speed in a moment and was heading back to the castle. He made it past Lantern Waste and looked over his shoulder and saw Miran behind him on Liam's horse. Miran had killed Liam. Now he was after Rodney. The king saw Cair Paravel straight ahead. One-hundred feet. Eighty. Sixty. Thirty. He was there. He burst through the door. "Nike. Nike. NIKE!"

Nike came running in. "Yes my king?"

"My third cousin is trying to kill me. He already killed Liam."

"Wait. Your third cousin?"

"Yes. He is the grandson of Miraz. If he kills Liana and me, he is king! Stop him and put him in the dungeon!"

"Yes your magesty." He ran off for his sword.

WHAM. Miran burst through the doors on Westan. He jumped off and unsheathed his sword. Rodney did the same. He had only ever had three hours worth of sword training but he had his grandfathers sword, the sword helped him in many battles. He and Miran started dueling. He was good, so Rodney wouldn't be able to hold him off for ever. Then Lord Nike ran down with two knights. They lunged at Miran so he couldn't kill Rodney. Narnia didn't need to lose two kings in two days. Rodney backed off as the knights knocked Miran's sword out of his hands and grabbed his arms. They hauled him out of the room and down a set of stairs.

"Thank you Nike."

"Your welcome your highness. I wouldn't be a very good lord if I let two of my kings die in two days. So. Miraz's granson!"

"Yes. Well. What time is it Nike?" Dinner was at six thirty and Rodney was starving.

"Five fifty-three." He walked away leaving Rodney alone. He decided to look for his sister. She was twelve, how hard would it be to find a twelve year-old in a castle. It turned out, very hard. He eventually found her in her room reading a book. He was tired of seeing that cover. It was, _The Last Caspian: The story of Caspian X_. That was the book he read the day before his mother died. And it kept reminding him of what a great king his grandfather was. He left in search for his tutor. Five minutes later, he found him in the kitchen with the chef, Gerarde, who was a half-elf. Gerade was cooking the great feast for his coronation feast. He was cooking a turkey, not a talking turkey of course, carrots, potaetoes, peas, roasted chestnuts, baked apples, puddings, wines and cranberry jelly. He would cut the turkey and have the first slice.

He kept walking around and went down to the weapons room. He lit a torch and the room was alive. He saw armour, shields, swords, bows and arrows and crossbows. He walked over and picked up a shield. It had the Narnia flag, a green shield with a red lion. He held it in his arm. It was light, but strong. He placed it down and walked out of the room. He went up to his room and grabbed a book. It was called, _The Narnia Throne_. He opened it and it had a table of contents.

It had a list of Kings and Queens and their children. It started with King Frank I and Queen Helen I. It should their two sons, King Frank II and Prince George and his three daughters Princess Helen II, Henrietta and Mary. It went down the list of Franks then it stopped and said, Gale. He had one son, Giles. Giles had a daughter, Helen III. Helen had a son, Gil. Gil never had a child and Helen's second child, Swanwhite I, became queen. Swanwhite and three of her decendants ruled as kings and queen of Narnia. Then it broke off and showed a new line. It said Jadis. She ruled for one-hundred years. Then it broke into a new line again. It said the four ancient kings and queens. They ruled for fifteen years, then vanished. It said that Narnia had no king or queen for five-hundred years. Then a woman named Swanwhite II became queen. Her ten decendants ruled when her last decendant died, with no children nor siblings. Narnia once again had years of no monarch. Then a man called Caspian I conquered Narnia. His many decendants ruled Narnia. One of them murdered his brother, the king so he would become king. But the new king's nephew, Caspian X brought the four ancient kings and queens from the past and they defeated Caspian's uncle and he became king. His decendants still rule Narnia at Cair Paravel.

Rodney thought that if a new version of this book were to be released, he would be in it. He heard the dinner bell and put down his book. He headed into the great hall for his feast.


	10. The beggining of all the others

**The beggining of all the others**

Rodney had his fourteenth birthday three months later. He ruled Narnia kindly and fairly, like he promised. He voyaged to the Lone Islands and made sure that no slavery was happening, like he was told if might.

I will not tell you the names of his family, as it may ruin the next book.

His family though, were great people. His oldest son, though, was a goof-off and didn't always listen. The king had three children, a single child then twins.

But as I said. This is _t__he beggining of all the others_.


End file.
